


honey and wine

by sebayard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebayard/pseuds/sebayard
Summary: Sometimes, Shiro just can’t help but stare.It never takes much. Keith laughing. Keith getting spaghetti sauce on his chin. Keith absently running his fingers through Kosmo’s fur. The smallest thing always manages to catch Shiro’s attention and leave him breathless and unable to tear his eyes away. It’s been this way since the start of their relationship. Although, really, it was happening even before then, wasn’t it?Shiro couldn’t help but stare at Keith since the day they met.A progression.





	honey and wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my Sheith Secret Santa fic for Madao, who wanted “Domestic Sheith being happy and enjoying each other’s company.” I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!💕💕💕

Sometimes, Shiro just can’t help but stare.

It never takes much. Keith laughing. Keith getting spaghetti sauce on his chin. Keith absently running his fingers through Kosmo’s fur. The smallest thing always manages to catch Shiro’s attention and leave him breathless and unable to tear his eyes away. It’s been this way since the start of their relationship. Although, really, it was happening even before then, wasn’t it?

Shiro couldn’t help but stare at Keith since the day they met.

He recalls it clearly, the important pieces anyway. He remembers the rain, headlights and colorful fall leaves reflecting on pavement as he walked down the street. He remembers seeing a man at the bus stop, back towards him, drenched head to toe, long hair plastered to his cheeks and neck. He remembers stopping, tapping him on the shoulder, holding an umbrella forward.

He remembers startled blue eyes staring back at him.

“Hey,” he said.

Hey.

“You looked…” Shiro started, but he forgot what he wanted to say.

“Wet?” The man offered, taking the umbrella and moving closer to Shiro so they could both stand under it.

Shiro stammered. “Wet. Right. You looked wet.”

“I am, yeah.” He chuckled, and Shiro gulped.

Yeah.

Shiro probably should have known right then and there, how screwed he was. But he didn’t, and instead the man behind those blue eyes haunted him for months before he finally found the courage and wherewithal to ask Keith out on a proper date.

He couldn’t help but stare then, too.

There’s something about Keith in leather. It suits him in a way that leather doesn’t suit anyone else. He wears it like a coat of arms. On any other person, the jacket would look tacky.

Keith makes it work. He doesn’t even try.

In that, it’s unsurprising that Shiro would stare. So would anyone else. But it was their first date and Shiro was holding a bouquet of flowers and when Keith, ethereal, leather-clad Keith, took a flower from the bunch and gently tucked it behind one of Shiro’s bright red ears, he wanted to stop and declare his undying love right then and there.

He didn’t, not that day. All he could do was was watch, stupefied and heart fluttering like a newborn butterfly as Keith smiled softly and grabbed his hand, dragging Shiro behind him towards his motorcycle parked nearby.

Sometimes, if Shiro closes his eyes, he can still imagine that powerful first feeling of wind and leather and nerves.

It’s nice, too, that sometimes, he doesn’t have to imagine it.

But Shiro didn’t say “I love you” that night. Nor the next night. Nor the next. It was a slow thing, their relationship. They savored every moment of it, like candy on their tongue. Only it didn’t melt or wane. It was an everlasting, growing, morphing thing, blooming into something stronger than either them of them could have ever believed before they met the other.

In the end, it was Keith who said “I love you” first.

It was unexpected, but that’s just how Keith is; unexpecting.

They were doing the dishes.

They were doing the dishes and talking about nothing special. Nothing significant. Nothing extraordinary or romantic or noteworthy. The only reason Shiro can recall that conversation at all was because of everything that followed.

“I was thinking of painting the walls a light blue, just to liven it up a bit. What do you think?”

“You- you want to know what I think about what color you paint your apartment?”

Shiro rubbed his neck. “Well, of course. You’re over here all the time so…” Truthfully, Shiro always wanted to know what Keith thought. “Your opinion is important to me, Keith, and I-”

“I love you.”

There was a loud crash signifying that Shiro dropped the plate he was holding. He didn’t care. Neither did Keith.

“I love you too,” Shiro choked out before embracing Keith in a kiss.

The plate ended up staying broken on the floor for another few hours.

But it’s not just those important milestone moments that Shiro’s mind captures like a snapshot. He remembers the small things, the mundane things. And while Shiro doesn’t consider himself much of a writer, he likes to write those moments down, when he can, and go back and flip through them like a book, his mind giving a play by play as his eyes skip across the pages.

_‘July 10: I woke up this morning, just as the sun was beginning to rise. You weren’t awake yet. You ended up staying up late last night finishing one of your art pieces. You haven’t shown it to me yet, but you will, in time, when you’re ready. Either way, I know it’s beautiful. Just like you. And you’re like a painting yourself too, sometimes. Like this morning. Like every day I wake up beside you.’_

_‘September 23: You were giving Kosmo a bath outside today and got suds all over your hair and face and clothes and I’m sorry Keith, I just had to take a photo. You thought it was because I was making fun of you but I wasn’t. You didn’t see what I saw. You were glowing, Keith. I love seeing you smile. Besides, you dumped water on my head afterwards, so that makes us even.’_

_‘December 1: I tried baking cookies. Emphasis on tried. But you ate them anyway._

_How do I deserve you?’_

_‘February 5: You told me a pun this morning. “What’s more amazing than a talking dog?_

_A spelling bee.”_

_After so long, I think my sense of humor is finally starting to rub off on you. Or maybe you just wanted to make me smile._

_You did.’_

_‘April 9: When my therapist suggested I keep a journal, I didn’t really know what to write, or who to write it to. I thought it would be hard._

_Turns out, writing about you,_ to you, _is easy, Keith. Some days are harder than others, we both know that. Neither of us are perfect, by any means._

_But simply knowing you’re there?_

_It fills me with strength I didn’t know I had._

_You’re hug this morning carried me through the day. Thank you.’_

_‘August 30: We visited your mother today. The two of us had a good conversation, and seeing you, smiling and happy…_

_I know what I have to do.’_

_‘October 2: Sometimes I want to show you these things I write in my book. But not yet. I will, soon, when it’s time. It’s funny, because your head is on my lap, right now, and you keep glancing up, like you’re curious, but you never ask. You’ve always let me do what I needed to do, without question. You leave me in awe daily, Keith. You inspire me, push me to be the best version of myself, remind me who I am. You’re kind, selfless, driven, a light in any darkness…_

_I can’t wait to marry you.’_

“Wait a minute,” Keith says, and he squints down at the page. “This entry is dated way before I proposed to you… how did you know?”

Shiro smirks. “I didn’t.”

“Then how- wait.” Keith blinks.

He can see the wheels behind Keith’s eyes spinning, and he knows it’s time. Shiro gets up from his chair and bends down.

He’s spent a long time staring. Over twenty years of it, to be exact. And while Shiro is certain Keith knows, it never hurts to give a reminder.

Shiro will never stop staring, never stop being in awe for as long as he lives.

“Oh my god. Shiro...”

With a deep breath, Shiro finally does what he decided to do over twenty years ago. “I wanted to give you that book when I proposed, but you beat me to it. It says so much, but even that book can’t hold everything.” It can’t hold every breath, every stare, every kiss like honey on his lips. How can it? Being married to Keith, being with him, there are no words to describe it.

But Shiro tries, puts as much of himself into what he says as he can. “I love you, Keith, with my entire being. It was true twenty years ago, and it’s true now. It always will be.” He pulls a ring out of his pocket. “Will you do the honor of marrying me, Keith? Again, that is?”

And this time, it’s Keith staring at him, wide-eyed and smiling. “Takashi, I’m…”

Shiro grins. “Now you know how I felt, when you asked me.”

Keith laughs, light and gentle, like wine. “Fair.” He takes Shiro’s hand, rubs his thumb across it, and whispers. “Of course I’ll marry you again, Shiro.”

“Good, because this would have been very awkward if you said no.”

Keith rolls his eyes but chuckles. “Dork. Come here.”

Shiro is pulled forward, lips meeting his, and his mind buzzes. He sinks into it, gets lost in the moment. “Happy anniversary,” he mumbles before kissing him again.

He’ll never tire of this.

Eventually, Keith pulls back, but it’s just to place the silver ring on his finger, matching the already existing gold band. Seeing it still makes Shiro’s stomach flip with joy.

“You know, I had a whole plan, twenty years ago. That’s when I bought it. But,” Shiro pulls him in and kisses his forehead. “You’re always surprising me, Keith. You should give me some warning, next time you plan on proposing and sabotaging my plans.”

Keith laughs. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He clutches his hand to his chest before looking at Shiro curiously. “But you held onto it? All this time? Why didn’t you do something with it sooner?”

“Yeah,” Shiro chuckles. “I was going to, but I uh, I kept getting distracted.”

“By what?”

“Well… you.”

Keith’s face turns deep red. “Why?”

“Honestly?” Shiro stands up, grabs a flower from the vase on the table, and tucks a red rose behind Keith’s ear before looking into his eyes.

“I couldn’t stop staring.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a soft fic to write. It put me in such a good mood. I hope it was able to brighten your day as well, even if just a little!!! Thank you so much for reading!! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all appreciated greatly.
> 
> Also highly suggest listening to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ycXSbf0-Us) while reading, as it's what fueled me through writing this.
> 
> You can come say hello at [tumblr](http://sebayard.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/seblamblam) if you would like!


End file.
